When dreams come true chap 2 Orihime can I talk to you?
by Cynthevil
Summary: Sorry but the web doesn't work so I can't precise that's a crossover between Bleach and Devil May Cry and those aren't mine only Cynthia was created


**WHEN DREAMS COME TRUE**

Chapter 2 : Orihime Can I talk to you ?

In the previous chapter : Ichigo went to school and he saw Cynthia in a bad mood and she confessed

she had bad dreams and Ichigo wants to know more about it...

« I don't want to tell you ! » answer Cynthia a bit confused and she continues to blushing

Ichigo is a little bit confused too, for 6 years he's friend with Cynthia and together, they tell everything, even theirs secrets.

Ichigo fell betrayed or something like.

« You know Cyn, for 6 years we tell what disturbing us and our secrets and everything, why won't you tell me ? It's just a bad dream, you can tell me, I keep my tongue ! » Ichigo argues

« I know that Ichigo I trust you about that but... It's personal... sorry, don't feel betrayed... » answer Cynthia

Ichigo can hear the sadness in Cynthia's voice or maybe... shame...

« Okay, Do want you want... » say Ichigo a bit worried

Cynthia winks at Ichigo to show him that everything is fine though.

After 3-4 hours of boring lessons, the clock just rang, it's the midday, the entire class eat their lunch, there's only 30 minutes to eat, so Cynthia wanted to talk to Orihime

« Orihime,can I talk to you 5 minutes ? » ask Cynthia

« Sure, do you want to talk in private ? You look like so serious » answer Orihime a bit worried

« Yeah... » accepts Cynthia

The two girls go to the toilet to talk about Cynthia's « problem »

« So Cynthia is there something disturbing you ? » ask Orihime worried and excitied to know what happened to her

« Well... Hum... No... but yes... But... I don't know... » say Cynthia trying to find her words

Cynthia begin to blushing again but this time, her entire face become pink

« It sounds special if you react like that, it's not your style, don't be scared tell me ! » say Orihime with a little smile to cheer her up

« Okay so... Did you ever dream about... someone like this person was your boyfriend ? » Start Cynthia a little bit shy

« Hum... not really but sometime I dream about my brother... but no... who did you dream about ? » ask Orihime ready to hear the answer

« Ichigo... » confess Cynthia and try to hide her pink face

Orihime made a beautiful smile to her and starts to laugh and she

ask

« What ? Ichigo ? But you are just friends, I mean that's what I thought » try to hide a laugh Orihime say

« Yeah but don't laugh I dream of him for 3 days ! » say Cynthia a bit angry

« You mean 3 days ? I think of something Cynthia ! » yelled a little bit Orihime

« Argghh I don't wanna know... » Cynthia take a look at her watch and it remains 10 minutes

« Argghhh crap, we don't have much time to eat we gotta hurry »

Warn Cynthia

« Oh... we'll talk about it later then ! »

« Okay... » say Cynthia without hope

The girls ran to the class and eat faster that they could...

After 30 left, the teacher came back to continues the boring lessons.

In the class, Cynthia is between Ichigo and Nero and Orihime is in front of her, so everytime Ichigo engage the conversation to Cynthia, Orihime looks at Cynthia and give her a beautiful smile.

Ichigo still worried for Cynthia that it forgot that Nero isn't here he asked to her

« Hey, why Nero isn't here ? He's sick ? » ask Ichigo waiting for the answer

« Why everytime someone is not fine or not here you say that the person is sick ? » jokes Cynthia

« But yeah, he's sick and after school, I'll bring him the homeworks, would you come with me ? » ask Cynthia with a little smile

« Oh... Sorry, I can't, you know. I'm a Soulreaper

so I don't have so much free times, I'm so sorry »

Say Ichigo with a sad voice he was scared to confused her

« Naa don't worry about it I understand » Wink Cynthia to him

After another 5 hours of school, it's finally over

Orihime says goodbye to Ichigo and Cynthia, Ichigo is going to kill some hollows and Cynthia give the homeworks to Nero at the agence « Devil May Cry »...

So guys here we go, sorry if my english isn't good but I do my best:) hope you had fun !:)


End file.
